


The Great Escape

by Anonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Chemicals, Dark, Escape, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You’ve been kidnapped by Henry for a while now and an opportunity presents itself.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

You had to run. 

He finally trusted you, it seemed. 

You had to run. This might be your only chance. 

You couldn’t fuck this up. 

If he caught you, you weren’t 100 percent sure he wouldn’t kill you. 

But you had to run. 

He had fallen asleep on the couch, the entire house not under lockdown like it was when he was turning in for the night. 

He had his arm around you, not tightly, but his arm was heavy. You began to slowly slide out from under it, pausing when he stirred. He didn’t wake up and you continued to slip out from under his arm, finally getting away and standing up. You watched him intently for a moment before tiptoeing your way into the kitchen, to get to the garage. 

You made it there and took his car key off the hook, going to the door to the garage and opening it quietly. 

It whined on its hinges, and you mouthed a curse, pausing again to listen for any sounds. 

Nothing. 

You went into the garage and got in the car, buckling your seatbelt, barely pulling the car door shut before starting it and opening the garage door. You had a good feeling the garage door opening would wake him up, putting the car in reverse and starting to roll backward. 

You were right. 

He appeared in the door to the kitchen, looking surprised. He stormed over to the car, but you floored the gas, reversing out of the garage and down the long driveway. You reversed off the drive and into the grass, whipping it around and putting it in drive to speed down the driveway the right way. 

Henry made it to the car and wrenched the door open but you hit the gas and managed to get away, hearing him curse over the engine. You slammed the door shut as you drove, reaching... a gate? 

Shit. 

That wasn’t there the last time you saw this far down the incredibly long driveway. 

You tried to calculate if the car could slam through it and decided you had no choice but to try it. The bars of the gate looked incredibly sturdy and you inhaled deeply as you pressed the pedal down and drove into the gate. 

It gave in but didn’t break, stopping the car abruptly. 

You would’ve gone through the window if you hadn’t buckled your belt. 

Maybe that would’ve been better. 

The impact knocked the breath out of you, you couldn’t move, momentarily dazed. You finally found use of your arms and hands again, scrambling to undo the seat belt. You got unbuckled and stepped out of the car, thighs quivering from the adrenaline of wrecking a car. 

Could you climb the gate? 

Would that make a difference? 

This was probably your last chance to try anything outside of that house for the rest of your life. 

You had to try. 

You shakily climbed on the car’s hood, grabbing the top of the gate to try to hoist yourself up and over it. 

A hand grabbed your ankle and you screamed. 

Shrieked. 

You were pulled off the hood of the car by your ankle, landing on your ass on the metal hood. 

Your heart raced in your throat as Henry trapped you to the hood with either hand bracketing you in. You could see the rage on his face in the glow of the headlights. 

Last. Ditch. Effort. 

You tried to head-butt him but he moved away, so you started kicking your legs and shoving at him. He wrapped thick, strong arms around you, pinning you to his chest. 

“That was a mistake, darling,” he growled in your ear when you stilled your fight against him. It was pointless. He didn’t even seem winded from having to run down the long driveway to get to you. He released you, grabbing your wrist in one broad hand. 

You were panting still, tugging your wrist to try to break his grip. His hand tightened, and your wrist started hurting. Henry squeezed harder the longer you struggled. 

You gave up. 

“Fine!” You screamed at him. “Just kill me and get it done! Fuck you!” 

Henry grimaced angrily, starting to walk back down the driveway, dragging you along with him. 

“That was foolish of you, darling,” he lectured, tugging on your wrist to make you walk faster. 

You were tripping over your own feet, still shaking from all the adrenaline pumping through you. He paused and picked you up like a sack of potatoes, carrying you and walking briskly to the house. You laid over his shoulder limply. 

He walked to the alarm and set you down, locking the house down completely. 

Running was pointless now. 

You glanced around the kitchen, looking for a knife, a pencil, anything you could fashion into a weapon. He turned to you, looking you over. 

“Are you hurt?” 

You were taken aback by the question and didn’t answer immediately. His temper was, understandably, short. 

“Are you hurt?” He repeated angrily, taking a step toward you. You shrank back. 

“N—no.” 

Henry looked you over once more time before frowning. “What was that little stunt, darling?” You trembled where you stood, looking away from his intensely angry blue eyes. “Hmm? Well?” 

You gave no response. 

He reached out and took your chin in hand, forcing you to look at him. “Here I thought we were becoming comfortable with each other. We had a nice night tonight, darling, why did you have to go and ruin it by pulling a naughty stunt like that?” 

You tried to pull away but he held your jaw tight. 

Henry sighed. “Well, darling, I think you and I can both agree that was foolish of you. You could’ve gotten hurt.” 

You brought your hands up and shoved at his chest, but he didn’t move.

“Darling,” he warned. “You’re going to make Daddy angrier.” 

You shoved again and he snapped. 

“Fine, love, we can do this the hard way.” Henry grabbed your hair and started dragging you to the bedroom, throwing you towards the bed. He closed the door and locked it, unbuckling his belt after. He advanced on you, grabbing your hair and making you bend over the bed, your top half over the mattress. Your knees gave out and the mattress supported you. 

Henry pinned you down with a hand on your lower back, wrenching your lounge pants down your thighs. He slapped the belt down over your ass, making you scream in pain. 

You knew he was strong but he had never used his full strength like this before, even during a punishment. 

The belt came down over and over in rapid viper-strike lashes. You felt like he was searing your entire ass with each connection of leather and butt. 

You tried to stand up but he swiped your feet out from under you and you fell against the mattress. 

“Stay still or you _will_ regret it,” he promised, bring the belt down again and again. 

Tears stung your eyes and your ass was thoroughly beaten, soaking into the sheets below you. 

He moved onto your thighs next, striping them cherry red as well, until you started sobbing violently. 

Was he never going to get tired? 

He could probably do this for a half an hour without a break, but you didn’t want to find out. 

Amidst the pain and your racing thoughts, he had stopped and you hadn’t realized it. 

He made you stand on trembling legs, taking your chin and hand and making you look at him. 

“Still so beautiful, even like this, even when you’re a very sorry, naughty girl. Are you sorry, darling?” 

You nodded quickly, chest jumping with each sob that passed your lips. He began wiping your tears away even as they still fell, stroking your hair back and out of your face. 

“Let Daddy hear you say it.” 

You sobbed loudly before stuttering out, “s—sor—sorry, Daddy.” 

He smiled when you said ‘Daddy’. 

“Good girl,” he cooed. “But I’m not done with you yet.” 


	2. Chapter 2

You sobbed hard, curling in on yourself. 

Not done? 

Your entire ass was burning hot and throbbing, aching, pulsing with pain. 

Henry sat on the edge of the bed, pulling you to sit on his lap. Your breath caught in your throat as you sat down, ass screaming. He rubbed your back, under the tank top you wore, his warm fingers trying to massage out some of the tenseness. 

“Why would you run? Does Daddy not give you everything you need?” 

You didn’t answer, staring down at your lap as your tears continued to fall. 

Not done?

Henry sighed in frustration, his other hand coming to rest on your bare thigh. You squirmed uncomfortably. 

“I’m going to spank you again—“ 

You interrupted him with a loud sob, almost wailing. He repeated himself. 

“I’m going to spank you again. The first one was part one of your punishment for running away. This next one is for wrecking Daddy’s car. I know I’ve told you not to touch my cars.” 

Hiccuping, you looked at him, reaching up a shaky hand to rest on his cheek. “Pl-please-se no m-more,” you begged, hoping you could convince him with your eyes. He had said before that he was a sucker for your eyes. 

Henry searched your face, your hope rising. 

“I’m sorry, darling, what kind of Daddy would I be if I let this pass?” 

You shuddered, pulling your hand away from his face. 

Hit him! Your brain screamed.

You had barely pulled your hand back to slap him before he snatched it, tutting softly. “Now, love, I know you weren’t about to hit Daddy again. That would just make things much worse on you.” 

You shook your head quickly. “No!” 

“That’s my girl.” He made you stand up on your shaky legs, guiding you over his lap. He balanced you easily, cupping your butt for a moment. “You’re burning hot, darling.” 

You held back your snarky comment, biting the inside of your cheek. He patted your ass lightly before wrapping one arm around your middle and laying down the first smack. 

You tensed and bucked, his hand coming down again and again. Every swat burned and stung horribly, your legs kicking out constantly. He paused the spanking and hummed, resting his warm hand on your hot bottom. 

“Stay still, Princess.” 

“C-can’t,” you stuttered, a shiver going down your back. 

“Daddy needs you to try or he’ll have to tie you up.” 

You took a deep breath. Comply and it’ll be over faster, right? 

He slapped his large hand over your ass again and you minimized your movements down to twitches, the tears and bawling starting up quickly. 

He focused a volley of swats right where ass met thigh, switching cheeks with every spank there. You lost count after having to scream, involuntarily kicking your legs and trying to scrabble away. 

His aim moved lower, to your upper thighs, searing them with too-hard smacks as well. He finally stopped and you went limp over his lap, sobbing harshly. 

He rubbed his now hot hand over the curve of your ass, humming quietly. “I know you did your best to listen to Daddy, angel.” 

You could get whiplash from the difference in tone of his actions and his voice. His actions were harsh, cruel, but his tone was now kind, understanding, sweet. You shuddered hard, gripping the sheets. 

“Do you want a bath, my sweet girl?” 

You nodded. 

Henry lofted you off his lap, helping you into the bed on your stomach. “Lie here while I fic you a bath.” 

You physically couldn’t argue. You laid there, face pressed against the pillows as you tried to calm down. You watched him go into the connected bathroom and heard him start the water for a bath. 

You let your eyes close, tired of the burning sensation behind them. You heard Henry approach but you kept your eyes closed. His hand touched your ass, something cold on it. Your eyes shot open. 

“It’s a cream, darling.” 

You relaxed slightly, jumping when he rubbed his fingers over extra-sensitive spots. It was actually kind of nice. 

Until the burning started. You whined, eyes flying open. “Henry,” you whimpered. He ignored you. “H-Henry, it’s burning!”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me, darling,” he chided softly, rubbing more cream into your thighs. 

“Da-Daddy! Why is it burning? Oh!” You moaned, a hiccup wrecking your throat. 

“It’s capsaicin cream, it’s part of your punishment.” 

Your breathing picked up as the burning did, hips squirming on their own. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly before returning. Henry helped you off the bed, carrying you into the bathroom. He set you in the tub and you screamed when the hot water touched your ass. 

The water reacted with the cream in the worse way, the burning going to 100. You tried to scramble out of his arms, out of the water, but he didn’t let you. “You said you wanted a bath.” 

“No! Hurts, hurts so bad!” You whimpered loudly, fresh tears stinging your eyes. He settled you into the tub, taking your ponytail off your wrist. Henry tied your hair back carefully, smoothing his hand down your sweaty neck. 

“I know it hurts. This is part two of your punishment for running away.” He sat down next to the tub, holding your hand. “I trust you won’t do it again.” You shook your head. “If you do, I’ll have to put the cream on your pussy and put you in a bath.” 

You shuddered at the threat, shaking your head violently. “No, I’m gonna be good. I’m gonna be your good girl.” 

Henry smiled, breathtaking. 

“My good girl.”


End file.
